The Story of Razgriz
by clank2662
Summary: A boy with no family is taken in by an ace and taught everything he knows. Until the day he fights in the sky. Blaze and Nagase pairing and Mobius one and OC pairing.
1. Prologue

My name is 2nd lieutenant Josh "Blaze" Castilione. Son of Richard "The Ace" and Christine Castilione. I never knew some things about my parents but I didn't care they were my family until the war 15 years ago started and we moved to the Usean continent and my parents were killed when a fighter jet crashed on our house and killed them. My parents never realized this but they left one war and walked into another, the Usean continental war between the Erusans and the ISAF. The ISAF won and their best pilot, Garrett Richard Sikes, also known as "Mobius One"; took me under his wing and I became better or just as good as "Mobius One". I got my nickname "Blaze" from my style of flying and my fiery personality. It wasn't until I was 18 and then, Garrett took me to Osea, and we were enlisted in the Osean Air Force as 2nd Lieutenants because of our skill. We were sent to Sand Island AFB. Where we were placed under the command of Captain Jack Bartlett. Me and Garrett were in the same squadron, Wardog Squadron. I remember my first mission. A total of 15 of us went up, 3 squads of 5 flying in V formation. We were flying a training mission and armed when an AWAC told us that unidentified bogies were inbound and we were the closest to them. We turned to intercept and that was the scariest day of my life.

Blaze POV

Me and Garrett walked into the hanger to check out our planes; a habit that Garrett got me into because he keeps his plane in tip top shape. We looked over and saw a man, who looked like Captain Bartlett but, he had a receding hairline and a small mustashe.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the head mechanic, Peter N. Beagle or as everyone calls me, Pops" said the mechanic.

We walked over to him.

"Hey Pops, do you think we can get some F-22s?" asked Garrett.

"Eventually but not anytime soon but, I do got an F-22 that some guys from the Usean continent wanting to send over here and a specialized plane they call the F-45 Hades" said Pops.

"Pops are they trying to send anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, a total of 19 planes, F-15 MTSDs, F-46 Ares, and F-47 Zeus and two planes called X-02 Wyvern" said Pops.

"Well some of those planes are ours, so tell us when you get them" Garrett said.

"OK, but the planes are military planes you know that right?" asked Pops.

"Yeah, we are former military in the ISAF" I said.

Pops nodded and we finished inspecting our planes, F-5E Freedom Fighters,and then the other pilots arrived along with our captain.

We took off and I felt the roar of the engine, it was beautiful. Shortly after takeoff the AWAC told us to intercept the unidentified planes.

I was following Bartlett's F-4G Wild Weasel and followed orders and turned towards the enemy when the enemy planes, MiG-21B Fishbeds fired upon me and Bartlett gave the order to engage. I quickly did a barrel roll after I fired two missiles at one Mig and after I came out of the barrel roll I shot a dozen bullets into the intake of another MiG. Taking out both MiG's that where coming at me.

Kei's POV

I watched in awe as Blaze took out two of the enemy planes in less that a minute of engagement. I was knocked out of my awe stuck moment when tracer rounds flew over my cockpit. I gave my F-5 full throttle and the engine roared. I did barrel rolls and corkscrews to try and evade him but he got a missile lock and I thought I was finished as I saw one of the other pilots explode in a ball of flame. I prepared for the inevitable.

Then my warning alarm stopped blaring and I saw on my radar the two bogies were gone. Then Blaze radioed me.

"Kei, you alright?"

"I am now Blaze thanks"

I watched as Blaze roared off to engage more enemies.

I followed his example and engaged the enemy fighters.

Garrett's POV

"Blaze, this is Lightning, come in" said Garrett.

"This is Blaze, go ahead"

" I got a bogy on my tail get him off me"

"On my way"

I turned and went to engage the fighter when tracer rounds flew past my cockpit.

I did everything I could to get him of me but I couldn't.

"Lightning how about a game of chicken"

"I read you let's do it"

I turned my F-5E towards Blaze's and I flew at top speed.

"On my mark break right" I said.

"Roger"

I counted down the distance until...

"Mark!"

I broke right and the MiGs chasing us exploded as they ran into each other.

I quickly did a barrel roll and latched myself onto the lead plane, a MiG-29 Fulcrum. The MiG did a downward barrel roll to try and evade me but, I stayed on him. I noticed on my radar that Blaze and Edge were covering me. I smiled and gave the F-5 full throttle and the engine roared. I got a missile lock on the lead plane again and I fired two missiles within 20 seconds of each other. They destroyed the lead plane's engines. I stayed on his tail waiting for him to bail out but he didn't. I flew up to the cockpit and saw the pilot was franticly trying to bail out but the cockpit wouldn't open. I took out my flashlight and signaled the pilot to duck. He looked at me in fear but, did as he was told. I hit the cockpit latch on the cockpit and the pilot looked up and saw what I did and saluted me and then bailed out. I smiled and turned away.

Blaze POV

The remaining enemy fighters disengaged and flew back the way they came.

"This is Heartbreak one, Nuggets report in" said Bartlett.

"Edge, reporting in"

"Chopper reporting"

"Blaze reporting"

"Lightning reporting"

"All aircraft RTB"

"Roger that"

After we landed, I looked over towards the base and saw smoke coming from pilot quarters. I ran towards the fire and saw where the fire was coming from, my room. I ran in there and grabbed my backpack full of my stuff and my framed photos and ran out of the room. After the fire was put out the Base Commander, Commander Perrault came up to me.

"Well Blaze, since there's no other available rooms we are forced to pair you with 2nd lieutenant Kei Nagase" said Perrault.

"I understand sir" I grabbed my stuff and walk towards the room.

I entered the room and Kei eyeballed me when I set my stuff on the top bunk in her room.

"What are you doing?" asked Kei.

"I was assigned to this room because my room burnt down" I said.

"But isn't it against"

"Nope, not as long as we aren't in a relationship" I said.

I looked at her and felt my face turning red and jumped on the top bunk and fell asleep.

Hope you all like the rewritePrologue: The beginning


	2. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1: Shorebirds****

****Blaze's POV****

It had been two days since the air battle. I still had nightmares about that fight.

_*The missiles and tracer rounds flying around my cockpit, my plane's engine roaring trying to get away from it all and then, I turn and see a missile just before it impacts with my cockpit...*_

"AAHHH" I shout as I wake up from the nightmare.

I hear a noise and Kei's head appears next to my bunk.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Don't lie to me Blaze, I know your lying" said Kei.

I sighed, "OK you win, I had a nightmare"

"About what?" asked Kei.

"..."

"Blaze I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong" said Kei.

"The air battle... I have nightmares about that"

"And what happens?" asked Kei.

"I was one of the pilots that got shot down. I see what they saw before they died"

Kei was silent for a minute.

"You must think I'm stupid to wake up screaming about that" I said.

"Scoot over" she said.

"What?"

"You heard me scoot over" Kei said.

I scooted over and Kei jumped up into the bunk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your not alone, I've been having nightmares about that air battle too" Kei wrapped her arms around my chest and fell asleep.

I did likewise but a little later because I was hesitant. I thought to myself,

'she's nice, and beautiful' I slowly fell asleep into a peaceful sleep.

****Garrett's POV ****

I woke up at 0530 hours and got dressed and walked to the hanger. I met up with Pops and we went to work on the planes. I was just finishing up tuning my F-5 when Captain Bartlett walked in and started talking to Pops. I finished my work and was about to leave when Bartlett asked me a question.

"Hey Lightning, where'd you learn to fly like that?" asked Bartlett.

"I'm a former ISAF pilot sir, I learned from the best" I said.

"I see... dismissed" and I left.

Later, Pops found me and told me to gather up the squad and meet at Hanger 9.

****Blaze's POV ****

Me, Kei, Chopper, Bartlett and, Garrett arrived in front of the hanger and Pops was there to meet them.

"First off, Jack, your F-4G is out of commission until we get a new engine for it" Pops said. Bartlett sighed in disappointment.

"So, I got some new planes Osean wants us to fly..."

I was bored and looked over to one of the other hangers, I saw men disassembling a F-14A Tomcat. I felt sad, a magnificent plane was going to be destroyed. But I saw that the plane had more bullet holes than I could count. Now the F-14s where only remained on aircraft carriers.

"Blaze, are you listening?" someone asked.

I looked at the voice startled for a moment.

Pops was looking at me disappointed.

"Sorry" i said.

"Well, I'll say it again. Your squad got new planes, F-20A Tigersharks" said Pops.

I nodded, I didnt know much about the F-20A but I did know it was an upgraded F-5E so I was happy.

"Your planes are ready to fly at a moments noticed and I re-tuned the planes to be just like your F-5E blaze" said Pops.

"Thanks" I said.

Then we heard over the PA system, "Wardog squadron to the breifing room ASAP"

I sighed.

I turned around and bumped into two of the reserve pilots. Airman 1st class Hans Grimm and Airman 1st class Shelby Miera, who Garrett has a crush on.

They saluted me and I saluted back.

We were given the briefing, We were it escort a damaged unknown recon plane that penetrated our airspace. We were dismissed and headed to our planes.

We got to the hanger and I walked up to my plane when Pops stopped me.

"Next week, your getting RIOs"

I grumbled, I hated Radar Interception Officers. They're so annoying. They can't stand experienced pilots.

I got into my F-20 and took off.

We were flying in a V-formation as we headed to the recon plane.

"This is AWACS callsign Thunderhead. Your orders are to not fire on the target" said Thunderhead.

"You got that nuggets?" asked Bartlett."

"Wardog two, roger" said Kei.

"Wardog three, roger" said Chopper.

"Wardog four Roger" I said.

"Wardog Five roger" said Garrett.

Then Chopper and Bartlett got into an arguement until 4 high speed bogeys were inbound to our location.

Me and Garrett formed up. Blaze and Lightning. I smiled.

We flew up behind the enemy planes.

They started firing on our squad.

"They'refiring on us" shouted Chopper.

"Wardog, weapons safe" said Thunderhead.

"Oh come on man those aren't blanks they're firing" Chopper said.

"Then shut up and fire back" shouted Bartlett.

I fired a missile at one MiG-21BIS and it exploded.

I filled his wingman full of lead.

Lightning did the same.

"Thats two for two" I said over the radio.

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead, twelve high speed bogeys inbound"

"Lightning your with me, Chopper stay with Bartlett, you too Nagase" I shouted over the radio. "Sorry Captian"

"No problem just what I was going to say" said Bartlett.

I smiled.

We turned and engaged the MiG-21BIS'. I shot down another MiG and noticed a BAE Hawk heading in my direction. I fired a missile but he evaded it.

"Rookie, your not going to shot down Hawk Gigantor" the pilot said over the radio, as he passed me and got right behind me.

"Well you've never flown with someone like me then" I said.

I gave my plane full throttle and did a high G-roll followed by a reversed Barrel roll and I ended up on his tail.

"But how?!" he said.

"Bye bye" I said.

I launched a missile and watched as the BAE Hawk exploded.

I turned to the battle just as everyone was finishing mopping up the remaining fighters.

"This is your captian speaking can you hear my voice" said Bartlett.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well , we have to comemerate the fact that we made it back alive, I'm going to call you Kid, no matter what, Got it? Good" said Bartlett.

I shook my head.

We returned to base and had dinner and I saw Nagase writing in a little red book. I didn't really care because I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Open War**

**September 27, 2010 1101hrs Sand Island**

We scrambled to take off because we had reports of enemy UAV's performing recon on Sand Island. They were returning to a spy vessel to the south-west of the island and we were ordered not to destroy the ship. I thought if that ship was part of the recon operation, it should be destroyed as well.

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead. Unmanned recon drones retuning to spy vessel. Shoot them down be for they get back to the ship."

I didn't waste any time waiting for the captain to give the order to disperse. I applied full throttle and flew past the others.

"Show me what you got, Kid," said Captain Bartlett.

"Wait for me Blaze" said Lightning.

I closed in on the first pair of UAV's and gave each of them a short burst with my guns. They were pretty easy to shoot down.

"Guess this is a good time to have a little completion of kill scores," said Chopper.

"I like that idea" said Lightning.

"Well I'm already two ahead of you," I replied.

Chopper, Lightning and I continued to shoot down the remaining drones and I beat him by three kills. Suddenly, Thunderhead called out four high speed bogies inbound from vector 280. Who the hell were these guys? Captain Bartlett ordered us to abort and Chopper, Lightning and I turned to rejoin on him and Edge. Chopper was falling behind and was being fired at.

"I can't make it. They're running me down," said Chopper.

"Oh you're taking the Trail position today Rock 'n' Roller? Hold on, I'll clear your six o' clock for you, everyone else quit gawkin' and start shooting!"

Thunderhead was trying to get us to hold fire but Captain Bartlett and Edge were already filling planes with lead. I wasted no time finding a target. They were flying MiG-21BIS's again, this would be easy. I latched onto a MiG that was tailing Chopper and launch a missile. He didn't see me coming because he didn't try moving out of the way. The enemy formation scattered and I gave chase to another MiG. The only reason I was able to shoot him down because he was flying in a straight line.

It was strange, today I wasn't thinking back to that day when I was eight. Every time I saw the enemy pilots, all I could see were those eyes, but it was like I knew it wasn't the guy I wanted dead. I only thing I could think about was to try and help my squad as best as I could.

I latched on to a MiG- 29A and I filled his engines with lead.

"Captain, I got a flight of ten enemies approaching from the north," said Edge.

I joined on Edge's wing and Lightning joined on my wing and we flew towards the ten enemy planes. We got within visual range and saw that they were MiG-29A's. They were only slightly superior then the F-20's we were flying. This was going to be tricky. Our only advantage was our numbers and I would have to find some way to make full use of it.

"Lightning, I'm going in wait for me to give you a good angle," I said

"What are you doing," she asked.

"He's going to chase one of them, assuming he out maneuvers me; he needs me to cover him." said Lightning.

I pushed ahead and the enemy formation scattered. I latched onto a MiG that was diving and followed him out of his dive into a series of poorly executed maneuvers. These guys were as green as they came. These pilots had very little combat training, which meant that they shouldn't have been a problem to shoot down. Sure enough, they all bit the dust within a matter of minutes.

I saw Lightning fill another MiG full of lead and I launched a missile into another. Chopper and Edge were finishing off their enemies as well.

"Picture clear, all hostile aircraft are destroyed," said Thunderhead. "Wait, warnings still in effect keep your head on a swivel."

"Watch out Nagase, they're down below us too," said Captain Bartlett

I watched as the recon ship launched a missile towards Kei. She tried banking hard right but the missile kept pace with her easily. I then saw Captain Bartlett fly his plane between the missile and Kei. He was going to take the hit for her. I watched as the missile impacted off of his right wing and lose all control in it.

"Captain," cried Kei.

"Hey, save the water works. I'm just gonna bail out here. We can replace these things; it's getting the crew back alive that counts. Make a call to scramble the search and rescue copter and my reserve plane ok?"

We made the call for the chopper and wanted to stay on station until it arrived, but Thunderhead told us to rearm and refuel back at base.

"The enemy has declared war on us," said Thunderhead.

1200hrs Sand Island

As the ground crews were refueling our planes, I popped my canopy to ask if we were really at war. One of the guys said it was true and that scuttlebutt says that it was Yuktobania. Why would the Yukes attack us? Was it them who attacked us on the 23rd? I couldn't dwell on it for long because Thunderhead ordered us to fly towards Port St. Hewlett. It was the longest hour of silent flight I've ever experienced.

We arrived thirty miles outside of the harbor when Thunderhead gave us a paraphrased mission briefing. Our orders were simple; provide CAS for all ships of the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet but to focus on the aircraft carrier, Kestrel.

"Thunderhead to Wardog, Edge you lead the formation"

"Negative. You take the lead, Blaze. I'll fly on your wing"

"2nd lieutenants Nagase, follow your orders"

"No, Blaze is leading. I'll protect his six o' clock and I'm not going to lose another flight lead"

"Quit screwing around. This is war, the enemy is all over and they're gonna eat you alive," said a voice over the radio. I looked behind us to see an F-14 closing on us fast and fly ahead of us.

"Aaah…. I'd better stick to the trail position, thanks," said Chopper

"This is Captain Snow, call sign Swordsman. Engaging next enemy formation, give me a position"

I was nervous about taking command of the squad. I was responsible for keeping Edge, Chopper and Lightning alive while providing CAS for our fleet while they escaped the port. Thunderhead cleared us to engage and I pushed the throttle forward. I could see A-6's attacking the port facilities and enemy F-5's providing top cover.

"Don't worry Blaze, we'll handle this" said Lightning.

"I'll cover your six, alright Blaze," said Edge.

"Alright, try not to get separated from me. Chopper and Lightning, there are plenty of other allied aircraft in the air, find one and fly as their wingman. Edge, we're going after those attackers first, understood?" I said.

They all acknowledged and we went to work. I flew to the west to engage the next enemy formation of A-6's. They were coming in fast from low altitude. They were headed straight for the Kestrel. I dove down after them with Edge right behind me. We closed in behind them and shot them down before they got within range. There were two more enemy formations approaching from the north and the south.

Our allies were being stretched too thin to cover the entire area. Radio traffic was too chaotic to effectively organize everyone. Orders were getting mixed up with useless chatter and the enemy was getting through our defenses. I just wanted to tell everyone to shut the hell up, but I couldn't. I could only continue the operation as best as I could.

"Hey, Kid, the enemy is too spread out. We might be stretching ourselves too thin if we disperse but I don't see any other options," said Chopper.

"I know, Chopper. Head to the northern sector and shoot down any attackers you see. I want you to scare the shit out of them so they don't come from that way again and take Lightning with you" I said.

"Alright kid, I'll give 'em hell"

"Time to send some bastards to hell!" shouted Lightning.

"Edge, I need you to break off and cover the southern sector and show those guys what you can do," I said.

"But Blaze, I…"

"Don't argue with me woman! I'll be alright, now get over there and don't let any of those enemy planes get through. You can do it,"

I could tell she didn't want to go but I saw her break off and head south. I was covering the port exit and saw more A-6's inbound towards the fleet. I closed in on them and shot them down using my guns. I had a feeling I would need my missiles for later. Some were civilians who were out for boat rides today and others were sailors whose ships were already sunk. I prepared for the next enemy wave.

I kept providing cover for the ships until I noticed there were only two left A-6's left coming in from high altitude from my ten o' clock. I turn into them and gave my F-20 every bit of power it had. I was in gun range when they saw me because they split up. I didn't have enough time to line up a shot on him with my guns so I shot one of them down with a missile.

"Lightning, take out that last A-6"

The last A-6 was already lined up for a shot on the ships and took it. The pilot started to come around for another pass and Lightning was about to shoot him down when I noticed the people in the water. If he shot him down then those people down below would die. If he didn't shoot him down then the already damaged ships would be in critical condition. He had to make a choice, and he chose to shoot him down before he fired. Edge, Chopper and, Lightning were starting to form up on me when they saw the plane crash into the water.

"Those… Those people floating in the waves," gasped Kei.

"No…" whispered Lightning.

Lightning had more peoples deaths on his hands than anyone else should, and with those people just floating there helplessly, I could never forgive myself. I ordered him to shot him down.

"Blaze, it's not your fault. I did it and I did what I had to. To save the ship, I sacrificed those people" said Lightning, despair in his voice.

"Kid did you see that?" asked Chopper

"Yeah, I did"

"So you saw it too, that sea"

The fleet was moving into open waters and the Yukes set up a blockade up ahead. I ordered Chopper and Edge to ready all weapons and focus on the ships blocking the fleet's path. I ordered Lightning to help deal with any anti-ship aircraft.

I saw four incoming nimrods. I fired a missile at each one and filled them full of lead.

Lightning did the same.

"Kid I just fired my last missile into a destroyer, it didn't have that good of an effect on it," said Chopper

"Alright listen, get over here and support Captain Snow while I take care of the enemy ships," I said

I noticed an enemy F-14D Super Tomcat flying towards me. I gave my F-20 full throttle and turned and engaged him. We played a game of chicken and broke at the last minute with a barrel roll and I quickly did a high-g turn and got him in my sights. I fired some bullets and I hit him. He started trailing smoke.

"Good shot Kid" said Chopper.

I locked onto him and fired a missile and he went down in flames and crashed into an enemy missile boat.

I smiled.

"Zipang has been shot down!" I heard the enemy say over the radio.

I turned back to the battle and when back to taking out the blockade.

There were three more ships left in the blockade and plenty of enemy fighters providing top cover. I gained altitude to dive on the destroyer that Chopper tried bombing. I was at four thousand feet when I started to dive at an eighty degree angle on the ship. My speed was well over Mach one when I released my bomb onto the destroyed. The explosion practically tore the ship in half when I looked back as I pulled out of the dive. All that was left were the two frigates and I only had three bombs left and one missile left. I had to use what my squad and I had left.

"Wardog, I need a weapons check," I said

"This is Edge I have only have my guns left"

"Chopper here, I got four missiles left kid"

"Lightning here, I got four missiles remaining as well"

"Edge, I need you to perform some strafing runs on the bridges of the two frigates. This will throw the ships' crew into chaos and it'll give the fleet some time to make their move," I said.

"Hey, Wardog leader, take your useless wingman with you, he's just getting in my way," said Swordsman.

"Fine, Chopper and Lightning, I want you to cover me and Edge while we're taking care of these ships"

Edge approached the ships head on at low altitude. I saw the ships bridge light from the explosion Edge caused from her strafing run. I moved into position to attack the rear of the ship and fired two missiles at it. One of them hit the cruise missile launch tubes and blew the ship apart. I knew where I should hit the next ship.

I sank the final Frigate and cleared the way for the fleet. I could hear cheering over the radio and I could only think about all the people that died during the escape. I was glad the fleet made it out alright but I didn't think it was enough to cheer about. The fleet was going to be part of our counter attack and it would escalate the war. Chopper broke my train of thought by asking me if it felt good to be the flight lead.

"I could get used to telling you guys what to do," I joked.

"Don't let the power go to your head, Kid" said Lightning.

"I see. Good, I'm glad to hear it" said Chopper.

"Alright guys form up on me and let's get back to Sand Island," I said.

"One two three four," counted Chopper. "One two three four planes, count 'em up man, we're all back safe. I can't wait to tell the captain once they pluck him outta the ocean"

**hope you like it plz review**


	4. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
